


The Bucket Lists

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: (kind of), (only a mention of Kurt's mom), Bucket List, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Sleepy and sated in bed with his husband, Blaine has a genius idea he wants Kurt to get involved with: writing their own bucket lists.Written for Day 2 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: "Bucket"





	The Bucket Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168124875663/klaine-fic-the-bucket-lists).

With a loud grunt from Kurt, and a sharp, whiny intake of breath from Blaine, the bed stilled beneath the men as they each tipped completely over the edge into utter satisfaction, the mattress springs ceasing their squeaks.

Blaine’s limbs were still wrapped koala-like around Kurt’s body from below, his nails still digging into his husband’s broad shoulders. Kurt, however, couldn’t even bring himself to care about the sharp crescents forming on his back as he leant forwards and claimed Blaine’s mouth in a smiling kiss.

“Hmmmm,” Blaine hummed as he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear and looking tremendously satisfied, his hands now moving to slide into Kurt’s hair at the nape of his neck. “That was… SO good. Just the thing to christen a new apartment and a new life in the city.”

Kurt chuckled and let his head drop before he leant back in for a quick peck and then rolled away towards his side of the bed, sliding out from on top of Blaine.

“I swear we actually got better at that after we got married,” Kurt mused, now laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, reminiscing about their wedding which took place mere months ago.

Blaine rolled on to his side to face Kurt then, as the pair fell into a comfortable silence and Blaine found himself gently sliding his leg across Kurt’s thigh. He brought his chest against Kurt’s side, slipping his arm across his husband’s naked torso, and lightly moving the palm of his hand up and down Kurt’s sternum.

The pair remained this way for a few minutes in silence, only broken by the sounds of the city coming from outside the not-very-soundproof window they still had to get used to. After what felt like enough time, Blaine sensed that now might be the right moment to casually drop in the point he had been mulling over in his brain as he watched Kurt’s heavy eyelids begin to droop.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Blaine began, continuing to stroke Kurt’s chest and readying himself for either an enthusiastic response, or one which could make his suggestion seem a bit silly.

Kurt cracked one eye open with a smirk and turned to face his husband, their noses almost touching from this close proximity. “And what exactly have you been thinking about, sweetheart?”

Blaine gleaned at the pet name before continuing.

“How would you feel about… Well… Uhh… Jeez, I don’t really know how you’ll feel about this but-“

“Blaine, honey,” Kurt interjected, “just tell me.”

“A bucket list.”

Blaine’s teeth poked out of his mouth as he bit his bottom lip in a coy expression – the image of a cheeky school boy who just got caught chewing gum in class.

“A bucket list?”

 _Why would Blaine be so worried about asking me to make a bucket list with him?_ Kurt thought.

Kurt’s expression must have not given the right impression, as Blaine’s face instantly dropped and he looked deflated as he sighed.

“I knew you’d think it was a weird idea.”

Kurt couldn’t get his words out quick enough as he struggled to appease Blaine for the misunderstanding.

“NO! No, no, honey, I don’t think it’s a weird idea! I was just… surprised, is all.”

Blaine lifted his eyes to meet Kurt’s then as the corner of his mouth began to tilt up again.

“Really?”

“Absolutely. It sounds like a great idea! What better way for two newlyweds to spice things up a bit, huh? We can learn so much about each other this way!”

Blaine was practically buzzing with excitement already as he pulled his face away, ready to receive a “but” which didn’t come.

“You really want to do this for me?”

“Definitely. We’ll get to experience so many new things together, and maybe we’ll find some things we both really love which we’d never considered before.”

Blaine was brimming with joy at this point as he leant forward and smacked a kiss on Kurt’s mouth.

“I love you a lot, you know?”

“Yeah, well, I love you a lot too.”

Blaine grinned and pulled away then to yet again roll over on the bed, this time in the direction of his bedside drawer. Reaching into the top one, he pulled out a pen and notebook.

“Okay so I was thinking maybe we can work on them for the next 24 hours and then compare them tomorrow night. I wanted to just start with 10 things each and see how we go from there. How does that sound?”

Kurt had to stifle a laugh at Blaine suddenly gaining a surge of energy at this hour, since Kurt was fairly ready to fall asleep any minute now.

“Sounds like a- a-“ Kurt stifled a yawn, “an excellent plan, honey.”

Almost immediately, Blaine was scribbling notes in his notebook, barely noticing that Kurt was drifting off beside him – thoughts of a bucket list of activities scrawling through his brain as he slept.

~

It was near enough twenty four hours since Blaine had proposed his bucket list idea and Kurt was looking back over his list as he sat at the kitchen table – a mug of warm milk nestled in his hands.

“I’M FINISHED!” Blaine sing-songed as he made his way from the bedroom into the kitchen, pulling the tie on his bathrobe together as he came in, a lined sheet of paper in one hand.

Kurt looked up and beamed. “Me too-ooooo,” he sung back to him.

Blaine quickly pranced over to the kitchen where we poured himself some of the milk Kurt had left him on the stove, before joining his husband at the table.

“Okay! So…” Kurt said, trailing off and looking down at his paper. When he looked back at Blaine, he seemed to be rapidly getting pinker and pinker in the face, fidgeting with the corners of his page. “Would you like to go first?” he offered.

Blaine looked up then, and seemed to ponder it for a second.

“I… I think I’ve suddenly become a bit self-conscious about some of my suggestions. Would you go?”

“Oh!” Kurt said with surprise, “Yeah. Okay, yeah, that’s totally fine. But, y’know, I’m sure whatever is on your list is absolutely fine, Bee! I won’t judge you.”

 _Why is he so worried about a bucket list? These are supposed to be a little silly and far-fetched, right?_ Kurt wondered, unfolding his paper and clearing his throat to begin. At least now Blaine didn’t look quite so on edge.

“Okay, then. So. Number One.” Kurt began, “When my mom was a kid, her parents took her to the Grand Canyon. She always said it was the best family vacation they ever went on together. She also promised to take me there one day when I was older, but obviously we never got to go. So some day in the future, I’d love to go there. With my husband-“ he paused here to look lovingly at Blaine, “-And we would have a cheesy tourist day where we took photos together and bought souvenirs and I could get to experience what my mom wanted me to see one day, all those years ago.”

Kurt finished here with a smile, putting the paper down and looking up at Blaine expectantly. However, when he saw his husband, the boy had gone almost red in the face with the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

“Sweetie? Is something wrong? Do you… do you not like my idea?”

Blaine simply didn’t know how to respond. All he could do was shake his head vigorously and stutter out a couple of words.

“No- I- It’s- Well- Umm…”

Kurt looked beyond confused at this point as Blaine tripped over his words in his haste to think of anything to say.

“Blaine, what’s wrong?” Kurt was starting to look worried now and Blaine quickly realised there was nothing for it but to say exactly what the matter was.

He managed to collect himself momentarily as he folded his hands on the table on top of his paper.

“Kurt. That was… your idea sounded amazing. Like, really, really amazing. And the story about your mom? God, I’d absolutely love to do that some day,” he paused as Kurt beamed with affection.

“But… I think there’s been… some kind of confusion here,” he breathed out.

Kurt looked even more bewildered now.

“Confusion?”

“Yeah… umm… you see… when I proposed last night that we come up with our bucket lists, that wasn’t really the kind of thing I had in mind.”

Kurt suddenly looked offended at that remark and Blaine was quick to reassure him.

“I don’t mean like your idea was bad. It’s just… I’m thinking my bucket list… Well, it probably looks absolutely nothing like yours.”

There was a pause as Kurt tried to process this.

“What do you mean, exactly?”

Blaine started to show signs of his pink flush again as he twiddled his fingers together.

“I mean… Ugh, well, okay look, why don’t you just read it yourself?”

Blaine picked up his own piece of paper then, unfolded it, and slid his hand across the table for Kurt to take the item. As Kurt picked it up, he gave Blaine a puzzled look and began scanning his eyes down the list. As he reached the bottom, Kurt’s mouth formed a perfectly comical ‘O’ shape.

Blaine sat across from his husband at this moment, almost willing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Instead of being met with either the disgust or the anger that he may have expected from Kurt, instead his husband burst into a raucous laughter.

“OH MY GOD. BLAINE!” Kurt cried, still laughing uncontrollably and wiping a tear from his eye as he went. All Blaine could do was cover his head with his hands and sink in his chair.

“I am so embarrassed right now.”

“Sweetie, no! This is… This is NOT what I was ever expecting you to present me with when I agreed to exchange these lists last night. But now that I think about it, it all makes perfect sense!” Kurt finished, finally gaining some semblance of control back to his laughter.

“You’re not disgusted with me?”

“Disgusted?! Honey, I am telling you now, there is no way I’m feeling anything negative towards this list.”

Only now did Blaine lower his hands from his face as he looked up expectantly at Kurt.

“Really?” he asked quietly.

“REALLY, really,” Kurt repeated back with a smirk. To make his point, he even reached across the table and grabbed his husband’s hand before leaning forward and catching Blaine’s lips in an intense kiss which lasted a good few seconds.

When they broke apart, Blaine looked just as flushed as before – only this time for a different reason.

“Does that mean you… errr… _approve_ of my list?” Blaine asked coyly, fluttering his eyelashes at Kurt and putting on an innocent tone.

Kurt chuckled under his breath as he got up from his chair and rounded the table, holding a hand out to Blaine.

“Maybe we can go test your list out and you can tell me if you think I approve, huh?”

Blaine didn’t have to be told twice as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and Kurt practically dragged him to the bedroom, both giggling as they went. As they left, in the kitchen sat both pieces of paper on the table, with the header of Blaine’s just visible underneath Kurt’s:

**_Blaine Hummel-Anderson’s Sexy Bucket List: Positions, Toys and Scenes To Try Before I Die_ **


End file.
